1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic video and audio signal recording apparatus, a magnetic video and audio signal reproducing apparatus, a magnetic video and audio signal recording and reproducing apparatus, and a magnetic video and audio signal recording medium.
The application is a Continuation-In-Part Application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. (08/173,503) filed on Dec. 23 , 1993 titled "Magnetic Video and Audio Recording and/or Reproducing Apparatus and Recording Medium" by the inventors Hiroshi Nishiumi, Mitsuhiko Hara and Kanjyu Ishii based on the Japanese patent applications 4-360982/1992 and 5-34953/1993, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A segment system wherein an image screen is divided and signals corresponding to the divided screen are recorded and reproduced on a plurality of tracks has been known as a method of high density magnetic recording and reproducing. A VTR for recording HDTV (high-definition TV) signals was proposed in "A high-definition VTR for consumers" in ITEJ Technical Report, Vol. 15, No. 50. It was disclosed that this VTR separately recorded video signals and pulse-code-modulated (PCM) audio signals on different areas on a magnetic tape.
However, it is sometimes desirable to record frequency-modulated (FM) audio signals in addition to PCM audio signals. In such a case, there is a problem that when the PCM audio signals and the FM audio signals are frequency-multiplexed and are recorded on an area which is different from the area recorded with video signals, distortion of those signals due to cross modulation degrades the quality of the audio signals. On the other hand, bias recording may be contemplated as a means for suppressing the distortion due to cross modulation. However, a bias recording system can not be used because it has problems such as crosstalk between a bias signal and video signals on a rotary transformer, which degrades the quality of the video signals.
Further, a method for reducing video signals on a magnetic tape associated with two programs has been known in the prior VTR art wherein video signals associated with two programs have been simultaneously recorded on two adjoining tracks formed using a rotary head (for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication 59-104703/1984).
However, it is sometimes desirable to record audio signals in high quality added to two kinds of video signals. Further, it is sometimes desirable to record each program of two kinds of video signals and audio signals with a time span between the two programs using a configuration as simple as possible. In this application, the term "a program" means a group of a plurality of signals originating from a common source of transmission or generation such as video signals and audio signals either related or not related each other in program contents being simultaneously transmitted from one broadcasting station.